El lazo de unión entre hermanos
by Aurora F
Summary: Cuando extrañas y odias a una misma persona la vida se ve bastante complicada". Pequeña historia triste que habla sobre los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia su hermano mayor hasta el momento en que cumple su venganza.


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Esta historia explica a mi manera de ver los sentimientos y emociones de los hermanos Uchiha.

(Casi, casi le acabo d ecambiar el final. Ya muchos habian muerto en mis historias xD)

**El lazo de unión entre hermanos.**

Un pequeño niño viajaba a toda velocidad hacia su casa. Había tenido un excelente día y necesitaba compartir con alguien su felicidad. Corría y corría dejando apresuradamente atrás el paisaje a su alrededor para que la noche no lo alcanzara. Su más grande ilusión era llegar hacia su hermano y contarle todo lo que necesitaba sacar. Las ansias de llegar a él provocaban que sus pies cada vez se movieran más deprisa.  
Mientras corría mantenía la esperanza de que tal ves esa tarde era la ideal para su entrenamiento postergado. Su hermano jamás cumplía la promesa de instruirlo en su crecimiento como ninja. Eso no lo molestaba por completo, la admiración que sentía por él era inmensa y respetaba sus decisiones argumentando que siempre tenía la razón.

Una afonía se hizo presente al verse forzado a detener su carrera. En donde alguna vez habitaron los Uchiha no quedaba nada más que los recuerdos de uno de los clanes más fuertes de Konoha. El respirar agitado del pequeño era lo único que se podía escuchar entre los pasajes llenos de cadáveres. Las miradas de los muertos dolían más que mil heridas en un mismo cuerpo. Era gente que él conocía, que alguna vez había hablado con él y ahora estaban ahí, inmóviles...

Unos ojos negros se abrieron entre la terrible oscuridad estancada en ese cuarto. Sasuke despertó de sobresalto maldiciendo aquella huella de su pasado que se resistía a desaparecer. La soledad sentida cada vez que revivía esa experiencia era inimaginable, los recuerdos de sus mejores épocas brotaban instantaneamente esperando algún día regresar. Lo que más le dolia era reconocer que los momentos más felices los había vivido junto a su hermano mayor, la persona que alguna vez fue lo más importante para él.

Recordaba que ser sangre de su sangre lo llenaba de orgullo a cada instante. Le encantaba salir a caminar junto a él para presumir que el joven más fuerte y admirado del clan era miembro de su familia. Cuando los veían juntos todos pensaban en la buena relación de hermanos que existía entre ellos, pero para Sasuke no sólo se trataba de su hermano mayor, más que su familiar lo consideraba su mejor amigo, su hombro para llorar, la persona que siempre lo escuchaba, el apoyo que necesitaba y sobre todo alguien dispuesto a estar con él en las buenas y en las malas... Pero tristemente ahora era una persona que sólo vivía en sus memorias.

A menudo, Sasuke en silencio deseaba volverlo a abrazar y que lo llevara de vuelta a casa para contarle el final del cuento que nunca terminó. Sus historias eran tan increíbles que fácilmente despertaban su ilusión de niño haciendolo soñar infinidad de fantasías. Su hermano siempre se quedaba a su lado hasta muy tarde para asegurar que los fantasmas de la noche no vinieran a asustar a su querido hermanito después de apagar la luz.  
Deseaba verlo sonreír de nuevo cada vez que lo necesitaba. Su sonrisa era capaz de alegrarle el día llevandose al infinito la más amarga de sus penas. Ese apoyo sincero que emanaba de sus labios le demostraba sin palabras que las cosas mañana estarían mejor.  
Deseaba verlo caminar hacia él con los brazos abiertos y esperar el nuevo juego que inventaba el día menos esperado.  
Deseaba reír a carcajadas junto a él. Era tan espontáneo que no se aburrían de hablar las noches que programaban para desvelarse por diversión. Nunca hablaban de nada pero las horas transcurrían a toda máquina.  
Deseaba jugar con él su juego favorito. Aunque sabía que lo dejaba ganar era increíble sentirse el miembro más fuerte del clan.  
Hasta deseaba sentir su dedo índice tocandole la frente como muestra de poder. Eso nunca le había gustado pero era la señal que lo identificaba como su hermano.  
Pero lo que más deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era ya no extrañarlo más. El hombre que alguna ves había querido se convirtió en el causante de sus desgracias y no merecía ni una gota de cariño. El egocentrismo que le mostró aquella noche terminó con la intachable imagen que tenía de él. Ahora lo odiaba y su único propósito era matarlo. Algo realmente patético si al mismo tiempo deseaba tenerlo a su lado. Estar en su lugar era realmente conflictivo, amar y odiar a una misma persona es cosa de locos.

Todos estos pensamientos lo atormentaban noche tras noche y al pasar el tiempo, Sasuke concluyó que el único objetivo de su vida era vivir para matarlo. La venganza exigida por su corazón era más fuerte que el cariño.

Pasaron años de búsqueda intensa y de terribles sucesos. El odio que lo albergaba desataba sus más bajos instintos y vivir entre guerras se convirtió en su pasión. Sasuke ya era un hombre sin alma, alguien completamente perdido en sus recuerdos que confundía la realidad en sus pupilas.

El día en que por fin se volvieron a ver las caras fue realmente extraño para Sasuke que ya no lo reconocía. Itachi se veía tan demacrado, tan triste y tan infeliz que prefirió no mirarlo. Ese rostro opacaba el recuerdo del hombre que quería recordar de por vida...

El último respiro que desprendió su hermano transcurrió lentamente. Después de sentir un débil golpe en la frente pudo observar como su consanguineo se derrumbaba como un muñeco de trapo. Verlo tirado fue lo peor que le pudo pasar, aunque lo deseaba, matar a alguien de tu misma sangre no es un asunto fácil. Ahora más que nunca confirmaba su soledad en el mundo. Toda su familia estaba muerta, hasta él mismo. Ya había cumplido su propósito pero ¿Y ahora qué?. Nunca pensó en el después. Su vida de vengador había terminado. Ya no deseaba vivir más, el remordimiento de haber asesinado a la persona que más quería lo consumiría en un futuro. Aquellos deseos que siempre tenía se harían más fuertes, y ya no tendría la esperanza de que se pudieran hacer realidad.  
Más sin embargo, recordó que la muerte de su hermano significaría el comienzo de una vida nueva, siempre lo había pensado así. Su muerte no podía ser en vano; odiaria haberlo matado por nada. Era su deber revivir al clan.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, el recuerdo del cariño que alguna vez los unió se convirtió en la fuerza para seguir viviendo y buscar su propia felicidad, la felicidad que tanto había deseado y al conocer la verdad detrás del acto de su hermano, Sasuke se encargó de hablar de todo lo bueno que siempre en el pasado resaltaba. Hablar bien de él le resultaba más fácil de lo que se hubiera imaginado. El rencor quedó en el pasado y seguía sintiendose orgulloso de su hermano pues la valentía mal interpretada que había tenido era digna de un héroe, que pagó un precio que pocos se hubieran atrevido a pagar.

**FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado ^^


End file.
